rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nožový specialista
Nože *Spyderco civilian, militarak a jiné - specialny noz na bitku *Benchmade *Mikrotech 2x, Makora - riadne bitkarske nozisko *Lone Wolf *dva americké bowiaky, jeden od americkeho machera noziara to bol riadny macher najvatsi od bila morana *stryder - nova dyka *chtěl by spyderco rok salt - pekny kindzal aj ked sa ako britva naostri na styridsat stupnov ostrie bude to riadne rezadlo aj bodadlo. Použití *ja som sa raz bil s jednym ciganom vo varine aj som mu osem prstov zlomel.reval riadne.sak hej tento kominar bol naozaj velky hadam dva metre mal no ja som rychlo nozom slahal vedel som selijake triky aj som mu dva prsty odtal a bolo.sak sranda bola ze za pol roka prisiel ku mne do mlyna cistit kominy a ked ma videl reval a chcel ujist na motorke no srazel som ho z motorky na zem a musel kominy vycistit.namiesto platenia som ho kopol do brucha a som mu sedlo u motorky rozrezal nozom. *aj som vcera isiel do kluba v novej bunde naozaj riadna pekna bunda kurva tlsta koza kvalitna ako z cloveka.aj tie vysivky su pekne urobene kurva amerikan sultan new york padisah aj vopredu meno kurva toto je naozaj riadna vec.prisiel som do kluba aj idem naokolo stvrteho bara co je chodba do mojho budoara aj vidim ze tam sedi slahadlo gomski aj na mna ziza isiel som k nemu kavu pil aj som mu dal taku facku ze zletel z barovej stolicky na zem aj knural.vravim mojmu biznis otrokovi povedz temu smradu z huby ze mu zakazujem chodit do tehoto bara ak ho tu nabuduce stretnem pichnem ho.aj som moje spyderco laci sabo vytiahol slahol som aj sa cepel otvorela a ten sa triasol od stracha.vravim nepojdes odtial po dvoch kopytoch ty smrad z pici tvojej kurevskej materi no pojdes po styroch ako krysa.aj som ho kopol do brucha.isiel prec po styroch. * (u snídaně)... jej stary taky pedesiatkilovy tuberak nic nevravel som si nozom spyderkacom zubakom militarakom napichnul sunku z taniera aj som zral a som nozom blyskal temu tuberakovi slnko do ksichta aj nic nevravel. *druheho otroka som pastou zrazel v budoare aj padol som mu gate nozom roslahol aj som mu pichol dva prsty do diery aj som ho veckoval reval cosi no rit som mu roztiahol mal material v riti mal som prsty riadne osrate som mu kokota pichol do riti aj som ho zozadu buchal aj som mu osrate prsty do huby vopchal sa povracal aj som donho pral naraz mrtka isla revacka riadna aj som padol na bok revem pivo sem kurva. *ma prsty na pazurach bolia som vcera vyveckoval cez styridsat otrokov aj ai nohty musim nozom vycistit mam za nohtami ritny material.bolo vela novych otrokov prisli na vianocny klubfak co je vzdy pred vianocami.selijaky otroci z celej ameriki prisli aj kolace zme predali za riadne prachy setko sa predalo aj vino. *som si nozom vyrypal zppd nohta hovno teho negra smrdi pekne kurva aj som nehal kuchynsky noz na stole na spicke bol kustik teho hovna aj tibor si nevsimol si s tym kusok klobasky odkrojel napichol aj zjedol.vravim mu no kurva mas to s hovnonegrakovu prichutu. *sak mame autisko pozicane tibor uz je na izbe sa mu nic nestalo no varinsky napalm na nich nahadzeme nech ich plamene ojebu.isli zme na vylet aj tato krcma je takych pedesiat kilometrov od mora chcel mi tam mexicky opotenec zlaty dubajsky zapalovac ukradnut.som ho slahol nozom aj bitka.styroch zme dopichali revali zme bijeme sa do krve.aj biznisak ktory nie je bitkar hodel flasu jednej mexikanskej hube do ksichta taku silu mu nos pukol. *nevedel co ma robit aj som odrazel do boka noz a slahol som falosnym spodnym slahom nozom hore prekrutel som kontra aj odzhora slah mojim nozom cez ksicht od cela cez nos aj hubu setko mu prerezalo padol na zem a reval.ten druhy ked videl utekal prec.kopol som ho do brucha dva razy aj lezal riadne reval stal som nad nim aj vravim mu teraz si stretol dykoveho bijca z varina ty nyjorsky asfalt vies hovno a nie sa bit na noze teraz tu lezis na zemi ako psie hovno a leje z teba krv ako ked pracka vypusta.co si to za americkeho nozoveho bijca ty smrdoprdak mna si neokradol prachy nemas a lezis tu s ksichtom napoly.no nerozumel mi.len reval stale hel help hepl ci nieco take. *sak raz som sa bil vo varine v krcme s jednym zo strecna bol to obrousky chlap mal dva metre aj riadnu silu no doslahal som roznymi dykovymi slahami ze ked mu stychy v ziline v nemocnici ratali mal stodvadsatsest stychov sade po sebe.vraveli ze vyzeral ako ten zosity z teho filma kurva ako sa vola hej ten frantastejn. *sak bol som rychly ako had kurva riadny varinsky dykovy bijec.raz mi do chrbta gbelansky masar masarsku sekeru zatal v krcme pri velkej bitke ked zme gbelanskych rubali mam zopar stychov dvanast na chrbte sak to nebolo nic take hrozne.